CNU PCSE
The Christopher Newport University department of Physics, Computer Science, and Engineering (PCSE) offers degrees in Applied Physics, Computer Science, Information Systems, and Information Science (Bachelor of Science only). It is housed in the Luter School of Business (located next to Forbes Hall). Faculty Dr. Anton Riedl- Department Chair, Associate Professor (Computer Science, Computer Engineering) JLab Employees *Dr. Edward Brash- Professor (Physics) *Dr. Robert Fersch- Assistant Professor (Physics) (Research- Experimental Hadronic Physics) *Dr. David Heddle- Associate Professor (Physics, Computer Science) (Research- Nuclear Physics, Data Visualization, Data Analysis) *Michael Collins- Adjunct Faculty (Computer Science) *Maurizio Ungaro- Adjunct Faculty NASA Employees *Dr. Elizabeth Ward- Research Faculty (Aeronautics Research Directorate & Center Chief Technologist's Office, Student Programs) Instructors and Professors *Prof. Amy Baird- Instructor (Computer Science) *Prof. Leon Cole- Instructor (Physics) *Dr. Michael Collins- Assistant Professor (Computer Science) *Dr. Kent Cueman- Associate Professor (Physics, Computer Science) *Dr. Anna DeJong- Assistant Professor (Astronomy, Physics) *Dr. David Doughty- Professor, Provost (Christopher Newport University) (Physics, Engineering) *Dr. Roberto Flores- Assistant Professor (Computer Science) *Dr. Costa Gerousis- Associate Professor (Physics, Computer Engineering) *Dr. Steven Gianvecchio- Assistant Professor (Computer Science) *Dr. David Hibler- Professor *Prof. Aaron Koehl- Instructor (Computer Science, Information Science) *Dr. Lynn Lambert- Associate Professor (Computer Science) *Dr. Peter Monaghan- Professor *Prof. Keith Perkins- Associate Professor *Dr. Raouf Selim- Assoicate Professor (Physics) *Dr. Antonio Siochi- Associate Professor (Computer Science), Director of 5-Year Master's Program for Computer Science *Dr. Dali Wang- Associate Professor (Computer Engineering, Electrical Engineering) *Dr. Ming Zhang- Professor (Computer Science) Adjunct Faculty *Pawel Ambrozewicz *Ben Brichetti (Computer Science) *Xia Cai *Lonnie Cheney (Computer Science) *Paul Connolly *Kimberly Davis *Daniel Graham *Ken Hawkins *Linda Hughes (Computer Science) *Rob Mahurin *DeShea Simon *Steve Ward *Troy Wise Graduate Lab Assistants *Justin Denno (Physics) *Anthony Losada (Physics) *Kasey McAllister *Matthew Rutherford (Computer Science) *Rob Ryan Lecturers *Dr. David Game (Professor Emeritus) *Keith Perkins Physics, Computer Science, and Engineering Organizations at CNU ACM/IEEE (Association for Computing Machinery/ Instiute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) Society of Physics Students Upsilon Pi Epsilon (Computer Science Honor Society) Professor Interests Prof. Amy Baird- Information Science Education, Testing, and Evaluation Dr. Kent Cueman- Industrial Applications of Physics, Career Skills Enhancement Prof. Anna DeJong- Space Weather, Heliophysics, Earth's Magnetosphere Dr. David Doughty- High Energy Physics, High Speed Triggering and Data Acquisition Dr. Roberto Flores- Multiagent Systems, Software Engineering Dr. Costa Gerousis- Single Electron Devices and Architectures, Nanotechnology Dr. David Gore- General Relativity, Accelerator Physics, Synchrotron Radiation Physics Dr. David Hibler- Qualitative Physics, Artificial Intelligence, Soft Computing Prof. Aaron Koehl- Ubiquitous Computing, Enterprise Systems, Parallelization, Algorithms Dr. Lynn Lambert- Artifical Intelligence, Natural Language Processing, Linguistics Dr. Anton Riedl- IP Networking, Network Security, Telecommunications, Sensor Networking Dr. Raouf Selim- Superconductivity, Sensors Dr. Antonio Siochi- Multimedia, Interactive Software Systems Dr. Dali Wang- Digital Signal Processing, Soft Processing, Communication Systems Dr. Ming Zhang- Neural Information Systems, Artifical Intelligence, Pattern Recognition, Image Processing Major Requirements Note: This is not a comprehensive list of all of the major requirements. All non-Honors students are required to take ENGL 123 and ULLC 223. All students are required to take one 200-level foreign language course before they graduate. (An exception can be made for students who are fluent native speakers of a language besides English.) Applied Physics *PHYS 201/201L (General Physics/Lab) *PHYS 202/202L (General Physics/Lab) *PHYS 303 (General Physics) *PHYS 340 *PHYS 341 (Design of Experiments) *PHYS 351 *PHYS 401 (Advanced Topics in Mechanics) *PHYS 404 *MATH 140 (Calculus and Intermediate Geometry) *MATH 240 (Intermediate Calculus) *MATH 250 (Multivariable Calculus) *ENGR 211/211L (Intro to Electric Circuits/Lab) *PCSE 498W (Writing Intensive: Capstone Project, Applied Physics) Computer Science Includes PHYS 151/151L (Intermediate Physics I + Lab) and PHYS 152/152L (Intermediate Physics II + Lab), MATH 140 and MATH 240. *CPSC 125 (Foundations of Computer Science) *CPSC 150/150L (Computers and Programming I/Lab) *CPSC 250/250L (Computers and Programming II/Lab) *CPSC 270 (Data and File Structures) *CPSC 280 (Intro to Software Engineering) *CPSC 350 (Information Systems Analysis) *CPSC 360 (Programming Language Concepts) *CPSC 445W (Writing Intensive: Information Systems Lab) *CPEN 371W (Writing Intensive: Computer Ethics) Information Science Includes CPSC 125, 150/150L, 250/250L, CPEN 371W, MATH 140, PHYS 151/151L, PHYS 152/152L *CPSC 110 (Introduction to Computer Science) *CPSC 215 (Software Packages-Business Applications) *CPSC 216 *CPSC 350 (Information Systems Analysis) *CPSC 351 *CPSC 445W (Writing Intensive: Information Systems Lab) *ECON 201 (Principles of Macroeconomics) *ECON 202 (Principles of Microeconomics) *ACCT 201 (Principles of Accounting I: Financial) *ACCT 202 (Principles of Accounting II: Managerial) *MATH 125 (Elementary Statistics) *BUSN 303 (Fundamentals of Business) Information Systems Includes CPSC 110, 125, 150/150L, 215, 250/250L, 270, CPEN 371W, ACCT 201, ECON 201, BUSN 303, PHYS 151/151L, PHYS 152/152L *ENGR 213 (Discrete Structures- Computer Applications) Category:PCSE